Le Sang Parfait
by Vagabonde
Summary: Encore une fois, les déboires d'Oga vont attirer les foudres de ses ennemis et tout retombera sur Furuichi. Echappant de peu à la mort, sa vie se transformera en un véritable supplice. La faim lui tiraillera le ventre et ses sens se décupleront pour qu'il assouvisse son besoin irrépressible de tuer. Comment l'arrêter ? [Oga X Furuichi - shonen-aï et lime]


_**C**oucou ! J'ai écrit ce petit OS récemment alors que je me replongeai dans l'univers de Beelzebub. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les personnalités des personnages mais comme ça fait un certain temps que je n'avais plus écrit (et que c'est la première fois que je joue avec les persos de Beelzebub, niark niark) je ne sais pas trop si j'ai bien réussi. On va dire que c'est une reprise de l'écriture un peu cafouilleuse de mon point de vue parce que je suis sûre que j'aurai pu mieux développer l'histoire. C'est un OS sans prétention donc. J'aurai pu le garder au fond de mon pc mais je le publie quand même !_**  
**

_**D**isclaimer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient, et heureusement sinon ils seraient plus occupés à copuler xD !  
_

_**AVERTISSEMENT :** Le rating M est pour le lime que je n'ai pas pu empêcher d'apparaître. Oups x) !  
_

_**P**airing : Oga X Furuichi  
_

_**N**ote : Cet OS m'a inspirée pour un recueil qui serait une sorte de suite composé principalement de PWP (Plot ? What's plot ? = Scénar ? Quel scénar ?). Oui je suis folle, mais c'est pour votre plus grand bien xD !  
_

_**B**onne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Le Sang Parfait**

- Si tu veux mon avis Oga, c'est une très mauvaise idée !

- N'importe quelle idée me permettant de refourguer Beel-Bo à quelqu'un d'autre est une excellente idée ! N'est-ce pas, Beel-Bo ?

- Da !

Furuichi soupira. Et pourquoi diable devait-il le suivre ?! Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter plutôt qu'aller à la rencontre d'un type dangereux ! Draguer de jolies filles et reluquer toutes les parties attrayantes de leur corps étaient quand même bien plus intéressant ! Là il n'y avait rien d'enviable à l'accompagner, même pas une fille à secourir, ni même Hilda-san dans les parages !

Ils marchaient depuis dix minutes en direction du repaire récemment découvert par Oga, et depuis dix minutes Furuichi ruminait en se lamentant que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller au devant du danger. Ou plutôt, il se demandait pourquoi lui aussi devait y aller ! Il avait suffit qu'Oga dise à voix haute qu'il avait besoin de Furuichi qu'Alaindelon l'avait aspiré et livré comme un vulgaire colis dans la chambre du brun. C'était injuste ! On voulait qu'il soit présent et hop ! on l'embarquait sans prévenir sans même lui demander son avis ! Inadmissible ! Et pourquoi donc fallait-il toujours qu'on le traine là où il y avait le plus de danger ?!

Furuichi se calma de lui-même en pensant que trainer avec Oga ne l'aiderait jamais à éviter le danger. C'était la force et le tempérament de son ami qui l'entrainaient depuis toujours dans les bagarres, bien que récemment les situations étaient devenues de plus en plus risquées et insolites. Il s'avouait qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer du caractère idiot du brun et qu'après tout, à part Oga, il n'avait finalement pas tant d'amis que ça. Avant il s'était demandé si justement ce n'était pas à cause d'Oga mais finalement il avait juste laissé tomber cette question. Il préférait de toute façon la compagnie des jolies filles et de loin. Et au moins avec Oga, il était sûr de ne jamais s'ennuyer.

Le soleil, bas dans le ciel, disparaissait par intermittences derrière les buildings désaffectés et lugubres, donnant quelques frissons à Furuichi. L'endroit ne lui semblait absolument pas rassurant. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'Oga, espérant secrètement que celui-ci le protégerait en cas d'attaque surprise. Franchement, cette fin de journée allait encore être dangereuse pour son pauvre cœur malmené par les mauvais coups d'Oga.

Ils aperçurent juste devant un grand building encore plus délabré que les autres un groupe de mecs extrêmement dangereux, d'après Furuichi seulement. Oga, quant à lui, se contenta d'esquisser son sourire carnassier.

Un type avec des tatouages de têtes de mort sur tout le crâne, remplaçant ainsi ses cheveux totalement rasés, les interpella :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là les mômes, HEIN ?!

- Il parait qu'on peut trouver Saru ici, répondit simplement Oga.

- Saru… ? C'EST SATORU-SAMA CRETIN !

- Ouais ouais, Saru-je-sais-plus-quoi.

- SA-TO-RU !

Le type était devenu cramoisi tellement sa colère était intense. Le groupe s'était rapproché des deux lycéens, les encerclant. L'un d'eux fit craquer ses doigts en signe d'intimidation.

- Oga…, supplia faiblement Furuichi en se rapprochant encore plus près de son ami.

La situation devenait de plus en plus dramatique de son point de vue alors qu'Oga ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Furuichi pria sincèrement qu'Oga savait ce qu'il faisait, sinon il allait lui aussi subir la colère de ces types.

- Bon alors, Saru est là ou pas ?, relança impatiemment le brun.

Le mec aux têtes de mort n'en supporta pas plus et s'élança vers lui. Ce fut le signal pour tous les autres qui se jetèrent sur les deux lycéens. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils furent tous explosés en un coup d'Oga. La plupart avait la tête enfoncée dans le sol bitumé et geignait de douleur.

Furuichi fut content d'être du côté d'Oga. Malgré qu'il l'ait trainé dans cet endroit obscur et glauque, il pouvait compter sur lui pour le sortir de ce genre de situation. Même si c'était lui qui l'avait provoquée, soit dit en passant.

Il restait encore un pauvre type traumatisé qui tremblait comme une feuille devant le monstre qu'était Oga. À quatre pattes, il tenta de s'enfuir quand le brun l'attrapa par le col. Il glapit de terreur quand il rencontra le visage effrayant d'Oga. Il méritait bien son surnom d'Ogre déchainé vu la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment-là.

- Alors ? Il est où ce Saru ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, le gars lui montra l'intérieur du bâtiment. Oga le lâcha brutalement et le laissa courir en chialant dans la direction opposée.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bâtiment mais comme à son habitude, Furuichi préféra rester planqué à l'extérieur plutôt que d'accompagner son ami à l'intérieur. De toute façon, c'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui venir en aide, il serait même plutôt une gêne qu'autre chose.

Un gars assis nonchalamment sur une pile de coussins au fond du hall le jaugeait avec amusement. Bien qu'il n'ait rien vu de la scène précédente, il imaginait parfaitement l'issue du combat vu que l'intrus était entré dans son antre.

- Quel est ton nom ?, demanda-t-il.

- Hm ? Moi ? Oga Tatsumi.

- Oh…

Le sourire de Satoru s'élargit, connaissant parfaitement la légende vivante de l'Ogre déchainé.

- Et que viens-tu faire ici, Oga Tatsumi ? Voudrais-tu faire partie de mon gang ?

- M'en fous de ça ! Je suis venu voir si tu étais aussi fort que les rumeurs le disent.

Satoru plissa les yeux de contentement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu sérieusement et cet adversaire semblait prometteur. Il sauta souplement de son trône et fit quelques étirements. Une main se posa sur son épaule et l'interrompit :

- Satoru-sama, je ne peux pas vous permettre de combattre un tel individu.

Satoru tiqua et se retira de la poigne de fer de son bras droit. Encore une occasion de perdue pour se défouler.

- Très bien Komaro, je te le laisse.

- Merci Satoru-sama, répondit l'homme à la carrure imposante tout en s'inclinant.

Komaro n'eut que le temps de se tourner vers Oga qu'il se prit un coup de poing en pleine face. Bien que chancelant il réussit à rester debout.

_« Comme toujours, Oga n'a même pas attendu la fin de leur conversation pour attaquer. »_, pensa Furuichi. Il fut surpris de la résistance de ce Komaro face au poing d'Oga. Très peu arrivait à rester conscient et encore moins parvenait à l'encaisser en restant debout.

Le combat continua, Komaro n'arrivant pas à toucher Oga alors que celui-ci arrivait très bien à lui envoyer ses coups. Malgré ça, Komaro encaissait tout sans se plaindre. Puis sans prévenir, Oga s'arrêta pour parler à Beel-Bo :

- T'as vu comme il est fort ? Il te plait ?

- Dabu ! répondit négativement le bébé.

- Ah bon ?, conclut Oga.

Et il lança un coup de pied dans le ventre de Komaro qui eut le souffle coupé aussitôt suivi d'un « Oga Punch » puissant dans la face. Le corps lourd de Komaro s'envola et s'écrasa aux pieds de Satoru.

Satoru écarquilla les yeux. Comment… ? Une rage l'envahit brusquement et il fusilla d'un regard noir le lycéen.

- Alors ? On peut commencer Saru ?, lança joyeusement Oga à son encontre.

Satoru s'élança vers ce gamin en hurlant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le boss fut vaincu à plate couture et les deux lycéens s'en allèrent. Oga était déçu, les rumeurs sur la puissance de ce Saru n'étaient qu'un mythe et il s'était encore bagarré pour rien. Pire, son Zebul Spell s'était encore agrandi et faisait maintenant la moitié de son bras. Furuichi par contre était assez content de ne pas avoir été blessé et avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Les jours passèrent sans rien de très captivant, le train-train quotidien se déroulant parfaitement, avec les bagarres d'Oga, les crises de pleurs de Beel-Bo électrisantes, entrecoupés par les repas du bébé apportés spécialement par Hilda sur son Akababa, au plus grand plaisir de Furuichi.

Pendant ce temps, notre ami Satoru, bien amoché et enveloppé de bandages, était bien décidé à se venger. Malheureusement pour lui, incapable de bouger, il vit l'arrivée de son frère aîné Masaharu passablement énervé. Seule la légère ridule entre ses sourcils le laissait deviner mais pour Satoru, c'était évident. Second fils d'une famille de Yakusa, ayant l'ambition de fonder sa propre famille puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais accéder au poste de Boss dans la sienne, il avait fugué et réussi jusque là à échapper à son frère.

Ce qu'il craignait n'était pas seulement la future conversation avec son frère mais plutôt ce qu'elle engendrerait. Bien qu'ayant coupé tout lien avec sa famille, son nom était assez connu pour entacher la réputation de la famille. Il fallait alors effacer le déshonneur dans le sang. Pas qu'il s'inquiétât réellement du cas d'Oga, juste qu'il aurait voulu s'occuper de ça lui-même, vu qu'il était le premier concerné.

Malgré ses arguments, son frère aîné refusa de discuter plus longtemps et clôtura la discussion en lui annonçant qu'il allait s'occuper de tout. De rage, Satoru claqua son poing sur le lit qui grinça de mécontentement.

* * *

**_Quelque part sur Terre (tout près sinon c'est pas drôle)  
_**

Les chaînes clinquèrent lorsque le démon s'assit sur sa paillasse. Il remit son long manteau de fourrure miteux sur ses épaules et frissonna. Son vieux pantalon troué et sa chemise déchirée ne l'aidaient pas à se réchauffer. Ses cheveux noirs de jais ayant poussé arrivaient à lui donner un peu de chaleur. Lorsqu'il prit une grande respiration, l'air froid lui glaça les poumons et il eut du mal à expirer, laissant échapper de sa bouche une fumée blanche et aérée. Il regarda de nouveau sa petite cellule, les barreaux de fer démoniaque et les différentes bandes de sceau l'emprisonnant à tout jamais. Et comme il était immortel, sa prison prenait tout son sens.

Il entendait déjà la mer cogner contre les parois rocheuses. Dans quelques heures elle viendrait le noyer une nouvelle fois, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était enfermé. Il se sentait épuisé rien qu'à l'idée de vivre encore ce supplice. Il n'espérait plus sortir de là mais rêvait de vengeance envers son ancien maître, le Seigneur Démon. Il ruminait des plans tous aussi diaboliques les uns que les autres sans parvenir à s'en lasser. Il éclata d'un rire dément dans sa petite grotte avant de tousser sous l'air glacé. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à respirer normalement, il se tint droit et fixa l'horizon grisé par les nuages.

- Un jour, je me vengerai…

* * *

Furuichi frissonna de froid. Bien que le printemps fût déjà en place, certains jours redevenaient aussi glacials qu'en hiver.

_« Réchauffement de la planète mon œil ! »_

Il resserra sa veste et accéléra le pas. C'était l'une des rares fois où il rentrait sans Oga. Ce qui ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça. Ça lui évitait au moins d'échapper aux électrocutions de Beel-Bo et aux conversations totalement loufoques de ces derniers temps.

Ce qu'il oubliait c'était qu'il était sûrement plus en sécurité près d'Oga que tout seul. En effet, depuis quelques jours, il était suivi à la sortie du lycée, sans s'en rendre compte, bien sûr. Jusque là, tant qu'Oga restait dans les parages il ne risquait rien mais à présent il était totalement à la merci de ses traqueurs.

En shootant dans un caillou, il s'aperçut que son lacet était défait et s'abaissa pour le refaire. Il n'eut que le temps de faire une boucle entre ses doigts avant d'entendre un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et esquiva de peu une barre en fer.

Totalement pétrifié, il se demandait bien pourquoi on l'attaquait lui ! Oga n'était même pas là, qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question qu'il évita de justesse la barre qui résonna dans ses oreilles comme le cri d'une bête féroce prête à le dévorer. Il détala aussi vite qu'il put mais se rendit compte que son poursuivant n'était pas seul. Il dût entrer dans une petite ruelle au lieu de suivre le chemin de la maison afin de ne pas rencontrer le gros costaud qui s'était mis en travers de son passage. Manque de bol pour lui, il se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac et paniqua. Il sentait ses larmes prêtes à déborder quand il aperçut son salut. Il empoigna la poubelle et la plaça contre le mur du fond. Il entendait déjà les pas de ses agresseurs et n'eut que quelques secondes pour grimper sur la poubelle.

Le mec à la barre de fer arriva juste à temps pour envoyer la barre contre la poubelle qui se renversa, déversant ses détritus sur le macadam. Furuichi avait réussi à attraper le rebord du mur mais sans appui, il était coincé, raclant ses chaussures contre le béton rugueux. Il sentait la force de ses bras faiblir mais tenta de monter sur le mur. Son poursuivant agrippa sa jambe et avant qu'il ne put faire un mouvement, il se retrouva au sol. Légèrement sonné, il vit le visage de son agresseur et bien qu'il lui parut flou, il reconnut le type aux têtes de mort. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux de douleur. L'autre agresseur les rejoignit et empoigna Furuichi par sa chemise, lui faisant battre les pieds dans l'air. Son visage ne lui disait rien du tout contrairement à l'autre. Le gros costaud le lança dans les airs avant de le frapper en pleine poitrine d'un coup de poing chargé de toute sa force. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et sentit l'air être expulsé de ses poumons avant de glisser brutalement jusqu'au sol. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et la douleur de son corps le transperçait de part en part. Sa conscience chavirait dangereusement et la dernière chose dont il réussit à se souvenir fut qu'on le portait sur une épaule, sa tête se balançant comme si plus aucune vie ne l'animait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, pieds et mains liés, Furuichi remarqua brutalement la réalité de son corps. Chaque parcelle de sa peau l'élançait et dès qu'il respirait il sentait un point lui comprimer le cœur. Il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop gravement blessé mais déjà il renonçait à tenter de se libérer. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce mais personne ne s'était encore rendu compte qu'il venait de se réveiller. Le froid s'insinuait jusque dans ses os et il entendait le vent souffler par bourrasques. L'odeur familière des embruns salés lui indiqua qu'il était proche de la mer.

Il referma les yeux et fit semblant d'être encore inconscient. Entre temps, il n'avait reconnu aucun de ses ravisseurs. Ses deux agresseurs n'étaient pas là. En tout, il y avait une demi-douzaine d'hommes. Ils portaient tous des costumes-cravates noirs et semblaient sur le qui-vive.

_« Faites qu'Oga arrive vite ! »_, pria silencieusement Furuichi.

Il avait déjà été enlevé par Himekawa mais comparé à la situation actuelle, il était bien plus en danger. Il risquait de mourir ! Si Oga ne venait pas…

Furuichi se sentit honteux d'être aussi dépendant de son ami. Il n'avait jamais été fort, au contraire il n'y avait pas plus faible que lui dans toute l'école. Il s'était toujours arrangé pour être en dehors des bagarres et jusque là ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi. Mais là… Des costumes noirs, ça ne pouvait qu'être des Yakusa. Or ils étaient réputés pour répandre le sang au nom de l'honneur. Et ce Satoru avait apparemment un lien important avec eux. C'était horriblement dangereux, bien plus que toutes les autres bagarres. S'ils avaient décidé de les tuer tous les deux et de jeter leur corps dans la mer…

La peur comprima un peu plus ses poumons et l'empêcha de respirer normalement. Il ne put cacher son besoin d'air et gémit de douleur.

- Ah, enfin réveillé.

Furuichi se risqua à ouvrir un œil vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il souriait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, comme si Furuichi était son ami, absolument pas ligoté après avoir été tabassé. Le lycéen en frissonna d'horreur. Il entendit un bruit régulier et se rendit compte qu'il claquait des dents.

- Oh, tu dois avoir froid. Malheureusement pour toi…

L'homme se rapprocha de son visage et son sourire s'effaça.

- On n'amène pas de couverture pour les morts.

Le sang de Furuichi se glaça et son visage se décomposa, arrêtant brusquement le mouvement de sa mâchoire. L'affolement gagna son cœur qui se remit à battre rapidement. Des larmes s'infiltrèrent dans ses yeux et se fraya un chemin sur son visage blême. L'air lui manquait et il hoqueta pour retrouver un peu d'oxygène.

Cela satisfit amplement l'homme qui se releva en souriant cruellement. Il observait ce jeune homme être en proie à la pire des peurs, celle de bientôt mourir. Masaharu se régalait devant ce spectacle. Il n'était pas à la tête d'un gang de Yakusa pour rien.

La panique prit place dans l'esprit de Furuichi qui dans un sursaut de lucidité comprit qu'il devait s'enfuir au plus vite. La peur dans ses entrailles lui fit oublier momentanément ses blessures et il réussit à se lever, chancelant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un coup de pied dans la porte la plaqua au sol et figea tout le monde de stupeur. Dans l'encadrement de l'ancienne porte se trouvait un Oga particulièrement énervé.

Le soulagement de le voir réduisit à néant tout son sang-froid et la douleur et la peur accumulées lui firent perdre ses forces. Il fut rattrapé par la poigne de fer de Masaharu et sentit un couteau sous sa gorge.

Oga découvrit son ami dans un état pitoyable, à bout de force et tremblant, incapable de se tenir seul debout. Il voyait les larmes rouler sur ses joues blanches et ses tentatives pour respirer correctement. À ce moment-là, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Sa colère explosa, sans aucune retenue, et des flammes s'échappèrent de son corps, bien plus féroces et ardentes que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà produites. Le Zebul Spell s'étendit sur tout son corps, dessinant ses lignes rouges le long de ses bras et sur tout son visage. Comme un démon, ses yeux rouges brillèrent tout comme ceux de Beel-Bo perché sur sa tête.

Les Yakusa reculèrent, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette situation. Même Furuichi eut du mal à reconnaître son ami.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!, s'exclama enfin Masaharu, effrayé.

Furuichi vit les Yakusa dégainer leurs armes et tirer. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était encore possible d'avoir plus peur. Il crut un moment qu'il aurait à vivre toute sa vie avec l'image de son ami mort devant ses yeux. Il réalisa bien vite que les balles n'avaient même pas pu traverser la barrière de flammes qui entouraient Oga. Il se surprit à expirer l'air qu'il gardait en lui. Son cœur l'élança à nouveau comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poignard. Il plaça sa main sur sa poitrine et agrippa sa chemise.

Se rendant compte que les balles n'affectaient pas le moins du monde Oga, la peur s'infiltra dans les membres des Yakusa qui restèrent ainsi pétrifiés devant le monstre qu'était devenu Oga. Il eut un sourire démentiel face à eux.

- Zebul…

Son poing devint encore plus lumineux que les flammes démoniaques autour de lui. Il le recula afin de préparer son prochain coup.

- BLAST !

Il lança son poing en direction des Yakusa et les flammes s'enroulèrent autour de son bras avant de se diriger vers les hommes en une spirale rougeoyante. Leurs vêtements se calcinèrent à la seconde où ils furent touchés et les hommes, mutilés, humiliés et terrifiés, s'enfuirent là où ils pouvaient, abandonnant leur boss dans la confusion. La force de l'attaque avait détruit la moitié du mur derrière Masaharu et Furuichi mais ils furent épargnés par le plus grand des miracles. Masaharu tremblait de tous ses membres mais arrivait à garder Furuichi contre son torse pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler et le garder en otage. Le couteau sous la gorge entaillait la peau blanche du lycéen tant il était agité de soubresauts. Quelques gouttes de sang coulaient déjà jusqu'au col de sa chemise, la tâchant de son rouge sombre caractéristique.

Lorsque Masaharu vit Oga s'approcher dangereusement, il sentit ses larmes perler au coin des yeux. Ce monstre allait le tuer. Il allait mourir. Il expérimentait dès à présent la peur qu'il aimait tant faire ressentir à ses victimes.

Les lames de la mer au pied de la falaise se fracassèrent violemment contre les parois rocheuses et les écumes formèrent de petits tourbillons blancs. La maison était située sur le rebord abrupt de la falaise et le mur détruit donnait directement dans le vide. Le noir de la nuit et de la mer se confondaient même sous la lumière de la lune et seul le bruit des vagues en bas laissait penser à un possible amortissement en cas de chute.

Oga avança d'un pas supplémentaire ce qui entraina un enchainement de pensées chez Masaharu pour le moins chaotique. Sa première réaction aurait dû de lui crier de ne pas s'approcher et de menacer Furuichi. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il recula de trois pas et son pied à moitié dans le vide le déséquilibra. Il se raccrocha à Furuichi qui n'était pas une prise stable. Au contraire, ça lui faisait un poids supplémentaire et il préféra jeter le lycéen pour attraper le rebord du mur.

Oga courut la main en avant afin de rattraper Furuichi mais celui-ci bascula quand même dans le vide.

- Furuichi !

Oga écarquilla les yeux et s'agenouilla près de la paroi où son ami venait de tomber. Il le chercha des yeux, incapable de distinguer sa silhouette dans la mer.

La chute ne dura pas si longtemps et Furuichi ne put même pas anticiper le choc avec la surface de l'eau. Le souffle coupé, l'eau glaciale s'engouffrant rapidement dans ses vêtements qui devinrent bientôt trop lourd pour lui, il se sentit happé par les eaux sombres de l'océan. Balloté dans tous les sens, il ne réussissait pas à retrouver l'air dont il avait tant besoin. Il ne distinguait ni le haut ni le bas, il avait juste l'impression d'être un sac de patate maltraité. L'air lui manquait tellement qu'il ouvrit la bouche en inspirant. L'eau salée lui piqua la gorge et il toussa comme pour expulser l'eau alors que tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de s'étouffer. Ses poumons lui faisaient un mal fou et il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient bientôt exploser.

Un peu plus loin, il réussit à distinguer une énorme quantité de flammes rouges qui percèrent l'obscurité des flots et comme si cela avait fâché la mer, celle-ci se déchaina de plus belle tout autour de lui. Sa conscience sombrait déjà dans les abysses lorsque son bras fut attrapé. Une douleur fulgurante le prit juste au niveau du coude et il avala de nouveau de l'eau en voulant hurler. Puis une chaleur sembla le consumer de l'intérieur et anesthésia la douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'autre que son esprit trop à court d'oxygène s'embruma avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent restèrent brumeux aux yeux de Furuichi. Il avait dû aller à l'hôpital à cause de ses nombreuses blessures mais surtout par le fait que son cœur s'était arrêté pendant plusieurs minutes avant de repartir. Hilda-san lui avait même dit qu'elle l'avait réellement cru mort et qu'il devait remercier Beelze-sama de sa clémence. Bien que la dernière partie lui semblait tirée par les cheveux, il dut effectivement remercier le bébé qui fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Furuichi ne s'en plaignit pas, après tout il ne croyait pas que le bébé soit réellement son sauveur.

Bien sûr, c'était Oga qui, après avoir confié Beel-Bo à Hilda, avait plongé pour le repêcher. Le brun ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie devant le corps sans vie de son ami. Il l'avait même frappé de toutes ses forces afin de le réveiller mais rien n'y avait fait. Heureusement, Furuichi avait repris brusquement une inspiration et craché de l'eau. En regardant partir l'ambulance, il avait tellement serré les poings que ses ongles avaient entaillé l'intérieur de ses mains.

Malgré son manque d'intelligence flagrant, Oga comprenait parfaitement que cette situation était arrivée à cause de lui et de sa brutalité monstrueuse. En entraînant Furuichi dans ses frasques, il l'exposait à des dangers qu'il n'était évidemment pas préparé à affronter.

Les Yakusa avaient réussi à s'enfuir pendant qu'il secourait Furuichi et la police les cherchait activement. Oga se jurait de ne pas les laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il fallait au moins qu'il leur donne une bonne raclée de la part de Furuichi.

* * *

- La police vient de découvrir les corps du chef de la famille Taku, Taku Masaharu, ainsi que de ses subordonnés tous dissimulés dans des bennes à ordures…

_BANG ! _

- Onii-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de taper sur la table ?!, râla Honoka.

Mais Furuichi ignora les plaintes de sa petite sœur. Il venait de voir le visage de ses agresseurs passer aux infos. Et ils étaient morts. Ces types, qu'Oga avait laissé filer pour le sauver, ils étaient…

Furuichi se rassit sous les yeux de sa famille qui se demandait s'il allait réellement bien. Depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital, il agissait un peu bizarrement. Il souffrait d'insomnie la nuit et était immanquablement épuisé le reste de la journée. Il ne voulait plus sortir et se cloîtrait dans sa chambre, les rideaux fermés, ne laissant passer aucun rayon du soleil. Sa mère se disait qu'il devrait bientôt reprendre l'école, histoire de lui changer les idées. Ses blessures étaient déjà guéries et il avait l'accord du médecin. Revoir du monde ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Furuichi ne toucha plus à son assiette, écœuré du riz et du saumon. Il se leva en prétextant être fatigué. Il courut dans les escaliers et s'enferma prestement dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa contre la porte et regarda sa fenêtre cachée par les rideaux. Son corps commença alors à trembler et glissa le long du bois. Furuichi se prit la tête entre ses mains en prenant de grandes respirations. Ses sens se développèrent et le murmure de l'eau de la vaisselle devint une cascade. Il visualisait presque les mouvements de sa mère en train de savonner une assiette. Le froissement du journal de son père assis sur le canapé. Les chaussons d'Honoka en train de marteler les marches de l'escalier. Elle passa devant sa chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

C'est alors que vint l'odeur, enivrante, envoûtante, entraînante. Irrésistible et alléchante. Ses crocs s'allongèrent et il préféra fermer les yeux afin de refouler son désir d'aller planter ses crocs dans la nuque de sa petite sœur. Tout son corps réclamait ce liquide rouge qui coulait dans les veines de tous les êtres vivants. Pour tenter d'apaiser sa soif, il enfonça ses crocs dans son poignet. Ce sang-là n'avait aucune saveur et ne faisait qu'attiser ses pulsions monstrueuses. Il persista quand même à mordre son poignet en espérant que cette brusque envie de sang disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Plus les jours passaient plus elle devenait pressante et les espaces de relatif calme se faisaient de plus en plus courts.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Bien sûr, le mot « vampire » lui était venu naturellement en tête. Mais quoi ? Du jour au lendemain il devenait un être sanguinaire tiré des films d'horreur ?! Et sa seule piste, c'était ces Yakusa qui l'avaient kidnappé et qui étaient morts !

Réalisant qu'il ne visualisait plus le sang pulsant dans les corps de sa famille, il cessa de se mordre et regarda la blessure qu'il venait de se faire commencer à se refermer. Il la lécha afin d'accélérer sa guérison. Il entendit ses parents et sa petite sœur lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Bientôt, toute la famille tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Furuichi commença une énième veille. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire s'il s'endormait. Une fois, il était même entré dans la chambre de sa sœur avant de complètement se réveiller. Il craignait que s'il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps, il l'aurait sûrement… Il n'osait même pas imaginer.

Il plia ses jambes et entoura ses bras autour, cachant son visage dans le creux de ses genoux. Ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et il mit toute sa volonté à étouffer ses sanglots.

Le lendemain, ce fut une sonnerie qui le réveilla. Il releva sa tête d'entre ses genoux et soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il n'avait pas bougé. Peut-être qu'il devrait penser à s'attacher, ou à porter un bracelet avec un grelot. Il secoua la tête devant la bêtise de ses propres pensées. Il se leva et se demanda enfin qui pouvait bien sonner. Son réveil affichait seize heures trente. C'était sûrement Oga.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement puis slaloma entre les différentes parcelles de soleil qui subsistaient dans le couloir. Il avait remarqué à son plus grand déplaisir que sa peau brûlait au contact des rayons de l'astre d'or. Et pas juste un simple coup de soleil, non, elle s'enflammait littéralement !

En pensant que ça ne serait qu'une passade, Furuichi n'avait pas mis Oga dans la confidence. Il pensait réellement pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Mais la situation se dégradait dangereusement. Cette soif de sang devenait trop puissante. Il espérait qu'au moins Hilda-san pourrait trouver un remède.

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit en se cachant derrière. La lumière du soleil découpa la silhouette de son invité qui s'avança dans l'entrée. Trop heureux de refermer la porte, Furuichi ne se rendit pas compte que ce n'était pas Oga qui se tenait dans son dos.

L'individu se pencha vers lui et huma l'odeur de son cou. Furuichi se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il voulut se retourner mais en était incapable. L'inconnu sourit de satisfaction.

- Furuichi Takayuki.

Le jeune homme ressentit comme une décharge électrique en entendant cette voix. Un mot de cet homme aurait pu le tuer sur le champ. Il en était convaincu. Quelque chose en lui, profondément encré dans ses veines, semblait le lui crier. Cette voix appartenait à son Maître. Quelque soit sa volonté, il ne pourrait jamais lui désobéir.

L'inconnu se redressa et l'observa. Furuichi sentit l'étrange emprise se relâcher et il réussit à se retourner pour faire face à cet homme, qui n'en était sûrement pas un, en y réfléchissant bien. Il était grand, sûrement d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt, avait l'air d'atteindre la trentaine bien que ses tempes devenaient grisonnantes au lieu du brun foncé du reste de ses cheveux et il portait un costume noir sur une chemise blanche. En fait, celui-là même que portaient les Yakusa qui l'avaient enlevé.

Lorsqu'à nouveau l'inconnu sourit, une bouffée de peur s'empara de Furuichi. Il avait envie de fuir aussi loin qu'il pouvait pour ne plus rester à sa portée. Pourtant, aucun muscle de son corps ne daigna même frémir. Encore une fois, son Maître ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Alors il restait là, les yeux humides, tétanisé, à attendre que sa dernière heure vienne.

Son Maître posa sa main sur sa tête et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

- Allons allons ! On dirait que je vais te manger !

Malgré ces paroles presque rassurantes, Furuichi ne se sentit pas le moins du monde soulagé. Parce qu'en le lui disant, ses canines s'étaient allongées et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'un éclat rouge profondément dérangeant. Le jeune homme déglutit en découvrant ce que lui-même devenait lorsqu'il était affamé. Ça ressemblait clairement à un vampire.

L'inconnu retira sa main et reprit son visage humain bien que Furuichi n'était pas convaincu qu'il était hors de danger. L'inconnu s'amusa à détailler les objets qui se trouvaient autour de lui, flânant le nez en l'air tout en se présentant :

- Je m'appelle Raphaël Ludwig Del Prade Belphégor, cinquième du nom. Mais entre nous un simple Belphégor suffira. J'imagine que tu n'es pas un total ignare et que tu as déjà remarqué que j'étais un vampire. Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs.

Se contentant d'un simple hochement de la tête en guise de réponse, il poursuivit :

- Tu dois te dire « Quoi ?! Un vampire ?! Mais comment ?! Et pourquoi moi ?! » n'est-ce pas ?

Si Furuichi n'était pas aussi stressé à l'idée d'être en face d'un vampire, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire face à ses gestes ridicules et de sa voix criarde. Il préféra réitérer son hochement de tête qui pour l'instant fonctionnait très bien et n'énervait pas le vampire.

- Je vais faire court alors, parce que toutes ces histoires qui durent depuis des siècles ne doivent pas vraiment t'intéresser, en plus il nous faudrait un bon siècle avant d'avoir réellement tout expliqué et toi et moi, on n'a pas envie de perdre notre temps, tu crois pas ?

Furuichi allait acquiescer de nouveau mais Belphégor ne lui en laissa même pas le temps et enchaîna :

- Alors je vais commencer par te remercier. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu enfin sortir de cette prison qui me gardait depuis des siècles. Je vois que tu es surpris, c'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un faible humain, oups maintenant tu es un vampire j'avais presque oublié ! En tout cas, cette attaque signée d'un sceau royal était magistralement bien visée et a affaibli ma prison. Et comme par miracle, tu passais dans le coin et j'ai pu me repaître de tout ton sang ! Avec ma nouvelle force acquise, j'ai enfin pu sortir de ma prison et me voilà devant toi, aussi pimpant qu'avant !

Furuichi en resta bouche bée. Déjà qu'il n'osait pas parler de peur d'être tué par un simple caprice du vampire, cette fois c'était surtout la surprise qui le laissait sans voix. S'il comprenait bien où voulait en venir Belphégor, lorsqu'il était tombé du haut de la falaise et qu'Oga avait tenté de le sauver, ils avaient réussi à libérer un vampire !

Furuichi essayait de réfléchir à toute vitesse et de réorganiser les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Quand il était en train de se noyer, il avait senti une douleur atroce suivi d'une chaleur apaisante, juste avant de perdre connaissance. Ou alors il n'avait pas juste perdu connaissance, il était mort à ce moment-là ! C'était pour ça que son cœur s'était arrêté !

- J'ai… juste une question à vous poser, se risqua timidement le lycéen.

- Dis-moi tout !

- Vous avez dit que vous m'aviez vidé de tout mon sang… ?

- Tout à fait ! Il ne restait plus aucune goutte dans ton corps ! Une chance que tu sois devenu un vampire, hein ?

Ce n'était pas une question à proprement parler, plutôt une menace à peine voilée. Furuichi s'abstint ainsi de lui répondre tout en sachant que lui en vouloir ne servait à rien, à part à le mettre en colère.

Belphégor décida d'entrer dans le salon baigné de soleil et au plus grand étonnement du lycéen, il ne partit pas en fumée. Le soleil ne lui faisait rien alors que Furuichi était obligé de se cacher toute la journée dans sa chambre calfeutrée.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas devenir un vampire tu sais ? C'est une somme de chance et de coïncidence qui fait que tu puisses respirer encore aujourd'hui. C'est parce que je ne suis pas un vampire quelconque. Je suis un vampire de sang pur et toi…

Il tourna sa tête vers la silhouette frêle qui l'écoutait attentivement, caché du soleil par le mur. Il sourit en constatant sa supériorité et continua :

- Toi… tu es une larve. Un être destiné à m'obéir jusqu'à la fin de ta deuxième vie. Tu ne pourras plus jamais te tenir face au soleil et voir ton reflet dans l'eau. Tu resteras un incapable face aux attaques des démons et même contre de simples humains je doute que tu puisses survivre très longtemps s'ils se mettent sérieusement à te chasser. Parce qu'ils te chasseront dès qu'ils découvriront ton existence. Tu ne pourras pas refreiner ta soif de sang encore longtemps. Sache-le, tu es condamné pour le reste de ton existence.

Furuichi prit ces avertissements de plein fouet. Jusque là, il ne pensait qu'à éviter de blesser sa famille et de sortir en plein jour. Il ne désespérait pas de trouver un remède qui puisse le faire redevenir humain. Ce qu'affirmait ce vampire, celui-là même qui l'avait transformé, ne pouvait pas mentir et même si c'était le cas, Furuichi commençait sérieusement à douter de pouvoir retrouver une vie normale. Les légendes sur les vampires ne manquaient pas, bien que certaines ne correspondaient pas entre elles, toutes sans exception ne faisaient jamais mention d'un quelconque retour en arrière. Les vampires décidaient de vivre leur vie selon leur propre code ou préféraient se suicider, c'était bien connu.

Furuichi se sentit désemparé. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais il était certain que sa vie allait devenir un enfer. Rien de ce qu'il arrivait à imaginer ne lui apportait un minimum de réconfort et l'idée de mettre Oga et Hilda-san au courant de la situation ne semblait plus aussi brillante. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers Belphégor qui se rapprocha de lui et finit par poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Si tu acceptes de me suivre, je te protégerai. Après tout, nous sommes dans le même bateau tous les deux. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais et ensemble, nous reconstruirons notre clan tel qu'il était il y a des siècles !

Furuichi sentait toute la force du vampire lui être insufflée à travers ses paroles. Elle le chamboulait de l'intérieur, effaçait toutes ses craintes. Il entendait résonner dans sa tête les mots _« Je te protégerai. »_ à chacune de ses respirations. Il décida de plonger ses yeux dans ceux écarlates de Belphégor et malgré son malaise il scruta ses pupilles pour essayer d'y lire la vérité. Il ne cherchait que la vérité dans ses yeux rouges sang. Il n'admettrait pas le mensonge, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ou plutôt on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Alors comme pour le réconforter, Belphégor sourit sereinement, faisant voler en éclat les derniers doutes de Furuichi.

Cet après-midi-là, il sortit de sa maison pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital. Enveloppé d'une cape de pluie suffisamment sombre pour le protéger des rayons du soleil, il suivit celui qui avait couru à sa perte dans l'ultime espoir de vivre une vie adaptée à sa nouvelle condition.

* * *

La nuit assombrit les rues de la ville et les lampadaires éclairèrent de leur lumière jaune sale les palissades des maisons. Deux silhouettes se faufilèrent sans bruit dans une ruelle plus obscure que les autres. S'immobilisant, elles restèrent sur le qui-vive à chaque bruit qu'elles percevaient.

Un homme tenant un sac plastique, probablement revenu d'une course chez l'épicier du coin, marchait tranquillement pour rentrer chez lui.

- Tu vois tout ce sang qui pulse, toute cette vie qui dégouline dans ces veines ? C'est presque trop beau ! Ça palpite tellement que j'en frémis d'avance ! Vas-y Takayuki ! C'est le moment !

Belphégor poussa Furuichi qui se rattrapa maladroitement au lampadaire le plus proche, totalement à découvert dans la lumière. Le jeune homme entendit son Maître pester sur son incompétence mais ce dernier resta à sa place. L'homme, sa future hypothétique première victime, continuait sa marche tout en ayant à présent un air sceptique collé au visage. La cape de pluie n'était pour ainsi dire pas une invitation à la sympathie surtout avec un ciel totalement dégagé et des meurtres en série relatés aux infos.

Le cœur de Furuichi battait à tout rompre tant le projet de se rassasier l'horrifiait et le galvanisait en même temps. Ses deux sentiments en total contradiction faisaient corps dans son être tout entier et il hésitait beaucoup à arrêter ou continuer le plan. Qui n'en était pas un du tout. D'après son Maître, il était bien plus rapide et fort que la moyenne des humains et il lui suffisait de sauter sur sa victime et d'y enfoncer ses crocs dans sa nuque. Y penser lui donna l'eau à la bouche, l'écœurant aussitôt.

Lorsque l'homme au sac plastique passa à côté de lui, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Ce simple geste amplifia considérablement ses sensations et le figea d'extase. Il s'était décidé à lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers sa victime.

Mal rasé et les cheveux mi-longs attachés négligemment en une queue de cheval, ses yeux reflétaient tout bonnement de l'agacement et de l'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ce gamin ? Courir à cette heure-ci dans cet accoutrement, ça ne pouvait qu'être encore un de ces voyous !

L'homme tenta de se dégager et Furuichi le lâcha, laissant mollement sa main retomber. Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Même sa faim ne prit pas le dessus sur ce tourbillon de pensées. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était incapable de tuer cet homme banal, ayant sa propre vie, ses propres amis et sa propre famille tout comme il avait été incapable de toucher à sa propre famille.

Belphégor, s'apercevant de l'échec de cette larve de vampire, décida de reprendre les choses en main. Il se jeta sur sa victime et enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge, se délectant du fluide encore chaud.

Complètement désemparé et dépassé par les évènements, Furuichi regardait sans bouger l'homme tenter de se dégager de la prise du vampire. L'odeur excitait ses instincts de vampire et il eut une brusque montée d'adrénaline à l'idée d'y goutter sous peu.

Il allait se précipiter auprès de son Maître, contrôlé par sa soif dévorante, lorsqu'encore une fois il entrevit les yeux terrifiés de l'homme qu'il voulait tuer.

C'était ça qui l'avait arrêté. Tous ses sens éveillés à la seule récompense de boire ce liquide vital à tous, il refusait pourtant de sacrifier qui que ce soit, même un inconnu le dévisageant de travers. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa les cheveux de Belphégor et l'écarta de force de sa victime. L'homme à la queue de cheval s'effondra contre une palissade en se tenant le cou, paralysé sous le choc. Il vit l'homme qui l'avait attaqué empoigner sauvagement le cou du plus petit et le plaquer contre la palissade en bois. Le bruit réveilla les occupants de la maison qui allumèrent la lumière. D'autres maisons firent de même, contraignant Belphégor à renoncer à tuer Furuichi sur le champ. Il lui murmura irrité : _« J'aurai ta peau la prochaine fois. »_ à l'oreille avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres restantes de la nuit.

Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Furuichi jugea que la fuite était probablement la meilleure solution du moment. Il entendait déjà les sirènes hurler et les gens sortir de leur maison. Il préféra ne pas vérifier si l'homme sanguinolent près de lui était encore en vie et fila à travers les ruelles les plus sombres.

* * *

Ce fut sous un pont, emmitouflé de sa cape de pluie, qu'Oga le trouva, recroquevillé sur lui-même à l'abri de l'ombre que projetait le pilonne. Avant même de l'entendre s'approcher, il sentait l'odeur du sang flotter tout autour de lui. Il supplia intérieurement son ami de s'en aller avant qu'il ne pète un câble comme la veille. Cette fois-là il avait réussi à s'en sortir mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait la prochaine fois qu'il serait en présence de quelqu'un.

- Oï ! C'est là que tu te planquais, crétin de Furuichi ?!, l'apostropha Oga.

- T'approches pas…, marmonna-t-il faiblement en toute réponse.

- Hein ?!

Oga s'avança encore de quelques pas et Furuichi s'écarta de lui précipitamment en se rendant compte qu'il aurait pu compter les battements de cœur de son ami. Il répéta plus fort de ne pas s'approcher de lui.

Oga n'était pas sourd. Il n'était pas très intelligent. Par contre, il avait horreur qu'on lui donne des ordres surtout lorsqu'ils venaient de Furuichi. Alors la seule réaction raisonnable qui lui vint en tête et qu'il exécuta sur-le-champ fut de le frapper de toutes ses forces ce qui envoya son ami rouler-bouler sur plusieurs mètres au beau milieu de l'herbe ensoleillé.

Heureusement pour Furuichi, ou malheureusement d'après lui, il s'empêtra dans sa cape de pluie qui s'enroula tout autour de son corps. En se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il réussit à extirper sa tête du tissu sans pour autant perdre sa capuche qui le protégeait des rayons mortels.

- OGA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ABRUTI ?!

Après s'être défoulé en hurlant de toutes ses forces, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il n'était plus obnubilé par le sang regorgeant dans les humains innocents qui se baladaient autour d'eux. Bon, d'accord, il avait toujours cette irrépressible envie de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte tout ce sang mais il arrivait désormais à remettre un tant soit peu ses idées en place. Et la seconde chose qu'il remarqua fut l'herbe sèche et jaunie par le soleil.

Il vérifia rapidement que la cape le recouvrait totalement avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il releva la tête vers Oga, cet imbécile au cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche, et le foudroya du regard tout en lui criant dessus :

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! T'as failli me faire cramer ! Crétin d'Oga !

- Hein ? Je comprends rien à ton charabia. T'es complètement givré ces temps-ci, choisit de lui répliquer le brun, le visage tiré de tous les côtés par les petites mains potelées de Beel-Bo.

Jusque là, Furuichi n'avait pas remarqué la présence du bébé. Il se demanda s'il y avait un âge requis du sang pour intéresser un vampire, tout comme la valeur d'un vin augmentait au fil du temps. C'était une pensée totalement absurde et alliée de la figure déformée d'Oga, un sourire amusé se forma aux coins de ses lèvres.

La présence d'Oga avait un effet bénéfique sur lui. Ses crocs et ses yeux écarlates avaient disparu au moment où il l'avait frappé et bien que la méthode était douloureuse, elle restait efficace.

Ce fut long et pénible d'expliquer à Oga qu'il était désormais un vampire, un buveur de sang de la pire espèce même si jusque là il n'avait encore jamais bu le sang de qui que ce soit. Une fois chez Oga, il fut plus facile de convaincre Hilda-san, surtout lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Belphégor.

Furuichi remarqua qu'en plus de Beel-Bo, il n'arrivait pas à percevoir le sang ni d'Hilda-san ni d'Alaindelon. Lorsqu'il posa la question à Hilda, celle-ci lui répondit :

- Tu n'es qu'un vampire de bas étage et ils n'ont aucun besoin de sentir le sang des démons parce qu'ils n'arriveraient même pas à s'approcher de l'un d'eux sans se faire décapiter avant !

Furuichi n'osa pas répliquer qu'il faisait désormais partie de ces vampires de bas étage et qu'il était entouré de trois démons, tous situés à moins de deux mètres de lui. Il choisit plutôt de poser une autre question :

- Est-ce que tu penses que je peux redevenir humain ?

- Impossible, annonça sans transition la démone.

- C-Comment ça ?

Hilda-san soupira comme si elle était ennuyée par un parasite nuisible.

- On n'a jamais vu un humain transformé en vampire redevenir humain.

Lisant de la peine dans les yeux de Furuichi, et parce qu'au fond (tout au fond) elle avait bon cœur, elle ajouta :

- Je peux toujours envoyer Alaindelon chercher le Docteur et Lamia.

Furuichi s'extasia devant cette démonstration de pitié et la remercia de tout son cœur en la serrant dans ses bras… ou pas. Il se prit un coup de parapluie sur le crâne épinglé d'un _« Ecœurant ! »_ de la part de la blonde.

Alaindelon permit à la chambre d'Oga de se transformer en une mini piscine tant ses pleurs étaient abondants. Furuichi essaya de se dégager du câlin étouffant du vieil homme en vain et celui-ci le lâcha seulement lorsqu'il fut au bord de l'évanouissement. Toute cette démonstration d'affection était plus éprouvante encore que sa faim dévorante des derniers jours.

Lorsqu'Alaindelon quitta la chambre, Beel-Bo jouait avec divers objets flottants dans l'eau tandis qu'Oga, assis à son bureau, le regardait pensivement. Revenu dans le calme, Furuichi s'était finalement installé sur le lit d'Oga. Il espérait qu'en restant éloigné de son ami, il réussirait à se contrôler. Il était content de n'être qu'un vampire de bas étage, au moins il n'avait pas à se soucier d'Hilda-san et Beel-Bo.

- Bien, en attendant, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais de Belphégor, ordonna Hilda.

- Il est dangereux ce Bel-numéro-2 ?, demanda pertinemment Oga.

- Belphégor est un vampire qui était au service du Seigneur Démon et à l'époque les vampires étaient un clan aussi important que les démons les plus puissants dans le monde des démons. Un jour, ils ont organisé un coup d'état mais il a été déjoué juste à temps. Belphégor fut scellé sur Terre afin de subir un supplice éternel et tous les vampires furent exterminés.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Furuichi. Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres vampires ?

- Umu, répondit Hilda. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu répondes à ma question.

Furuichi lui raconta alors ce que Belphégor lui avait dit sur sa libération grâce à l'attaque d'Oga, les meurtres en série qui passaient aux infos et dont il en était responsable et le fait qu'il prévoyait de reconstruire son clan. Il précisa quand même qu'il avait tendance à parler de vengeance mais le lycéen ne savait pas ce qu'il prévoyait.

- C'est moi ou il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?, les coupa Oga.

Hilda et Furuichi se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Oga. Les bruitages et éclats de rire de Beel-Bo s'entendaient en bruit de fond.

- Comment ce Bel-machin a pu trouver Furuichi ?

- Je ne suis pas calée en vampire, prévint la démone, mais si je me souviens bien, ces sales pourritures peuvent ressentir les émotions de leur victime. Ceux de sang pur ont généralement des pouvoirs bien supérieurs et peuvent sûrement aussi lire dans les pensées voire dans les souvenirs. Belphégor a sûrement utilisé ce don sur Furuichi pendant qu'il le mordait.

L'explication mis d'accord tout le monde. Une dernière question concernant l'état de l'homme de la veille restait en suspens dans l'esprit de Furuichi mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet.

- Furuichi, aide-moi à vider l'eau de ma chambre, décréta Oga en se levant de sa chaise.

Ce simple mouvement contracta les muscles du brun et son cœur accéléra imperceptiblement. Pourtant aux oreilles de Furuichi, il était devenu une machine infernale dont le son était assourdissant. Il se boucha brusquement les oreilles seulement son supplice continua lorsque sa vision s'élargit, ou plutôt se concentra essentiellement sur les veines et artères d'Oga. Relevant du détail des meilleures esquisses anatomiques, il voyait le sang remonter jusqu'aux poumons, se gorger d'oxygène puis repartir d'un coup de pompe dans tout le corps.

Il préféra cacher cette image en fermant les yeux alors que ses canines étaient devenues plus longues que ce qu'elles auraient dû être. C'est à ce moment précis que l'odeur alléchante s'insinua dans ses narines et sa bouche. Il pensa sur le moment qu'il pourrait parfaitement se satisfaire de cet unique arôme tant il lui semblait rafraichissant et apaisant.

Oga posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réveiller et mit fin à son calme apparent. Il tourna ses yeux écarlates vers son ami et se jeta sur sa gorge les canines en avant, incapable d'arrêter ses pulsions sanguinaires tel un animal sauvage. Heureusement Oga n'était pas une pauvre victime sans défense et asséna un coup de poing au visage de Furuichi juste à temps, déviant ainsi ses crocs de sa jugulaire. Malgré toute la force qu'il y avait mise, Furuichi campait fermement sur ses deux pieds, les mains agrippées au niveau de ses épaules. Il allait réattaquer Oga quand Hilda s'interposa d'un violent coup de parapluie sur le crâne. Cette fois il ne s'en releva pas. Assommé et trempé jusqu'aux os, Hilda décida d'au moins attacher ses mains jusqu'à l'arrivée du Docteur.

Pendant son sommeil forcé, et quelque peu salutaire vu qu'il ne dormait pour ainsi dire plus depuis des jours, différents évènements se déroulèrent sans qu'il le sache. Tout d'abord le Docteur et Lamia arrivèrent dans la chambre enfin épongée et l'examinèrent. C'est sans surprise que le Docteur annonça qu'il n'existait aucun remède afin de retransformer Furuichi en humain. Il révéla une deuxième mauvaise surprise qui concernait son lien avec Belphégor. Furuichi n'avait pas parlé de cette emprise qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui, qui l'obligeait à l'élever au rang de Maître et dont les paroles étaient bouleversantes pour tout son être. En réalité, il n'avait pas tort en pensant parfois qu'il pourrait mourir sans son Maître. Une connexion était toujours faite entre un sang pur et ses victimes. Elle prenait toute son importance lorsqu'elles devenaient un vampire. Ainsi, quoiqu'on fasse, si jamais Belphégor mourrait alors la vie de Furuichi s'éteindrait avec lui.

- Il suffit de le sceller encore une fois alors, déclara naïvement Oga.

Hilda se chargea de le frapper pour le punir de dire des bêtises aussi énormes. Le Seigneur Démon l'avait scellé lui-même, comment lui-même pouvait même penser y parvenir !

- Beelze-sama en aurait été capable si seulement tu étais un réceptacle plus fort !, crut-elle bon de préciser.

La solution qui paraissait la plus évidente pour la démone était qu'elle devait détruire Belphégor au plus vite et si elle n'y parvenait pas seule, elle serait obligée d'envoyer un message au monde des démons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette allongée sur le lit d'Oga. La vie d'un humain… d'un ex-humain était moins importante que celles des démons et du Seigneur Démon en particulier.

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à faire part d'une dernière information lorsqu'une puissante énergie démoniaque secoua toute la ville. Même Oga, seulement marqué d'un petit Zebul Spell, s'en aperçut.

Oga, Beel-Bo, Hilda, le Docteur et Lamia partirent découvrir l'origine de cette énergie démoniaque tandis qu'Alaindelon resta au chevet de Furuichi. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il reprit enfin connaissance à la nuit tombée, Furuichi aperçut une énorme moustache juste devant ses yeux et hurla de peur jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse enfin Alaindelon. Il le frappa d'un coup de pied pour évacuer tout son stress et sa frousse mais Alaindelon se contenta de lui répondre une niaiserie du genre _« Vous êtes si violent Furuichi-dono ! Mais j'aime tellement ça ! »_. Il était soulagé (à moitié) de ne trouver que le démon parce qu'il n'avait pas à se contrôler à cause de la présence d'Oga.

Une vague d'énergie démoniaque atteignit Furuichi et Alaindelon. Alors que ce dernier allait lui expliquer quelque chose à ce propos, Furuichi n'entendit que l'appel irrévocable de son Maître. En moins d'une seconde, il réussit à se défaire des liens qui le retenaient et sauta par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Belphégor. En songeant à la facilité à laquelle il venait de détruire la corde qui l'attachait, il ne put s'empêcher de se comparer avec son ancien lui. Plus faible qu'aujourd'hui, incapable de se dépêtrer de situations où la force était requise, ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter amèrement de s'être transformé en un être prêt à s'abreuver du sang de son meilleur ami. Maintenant, il était obligé de se cacher des rayons du soleil et de résister à des pulsions meurtrières.

Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, il venait d'atteindre un immeuble d'une vingtaine d'étages. Il arriva au dernier étage dans un _cling_ de l'ascenseur. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Les lumières clignotaient dangereusement et l'immeuble était parfois violemment secoué pendant qu'ils voyaient les étages défiler. Il monta une volée d'escalier pour enfin déboucher sur le toit totalement dévasté. Le Docteur et Lamia se tenait sur le toit d'un autre immeuble à la fois pour éviter d'être blessés et observer la scène. Belphégor était bien là, crocs en avant et yeux brillants de mille feux rougeoyant. En face, Hilda-san et Oga, Beel-Bo sur l'épaule, se frottaient au monstre qu'était Belphégor.

L'appel irrésistible qu'avait entendu Furuichi provenait bien évidemment de Belphégor mais quelque chose empêchait le lycéen d'agir pour le compte de son Maître. Il était complètement bloqué devant le combat qui se déroulait face à lui. Il ne voulait pas combattre Oga ni Hilda-san même s'il entendait résonner dans toutes les cellules de son corps l'ordre de les exterminer. C'était pour lui une trahison bien plus grande encore que celle de désobéir à son Maître.

Belphégor grogna de dégoût en s'apercevant qu'encore une fois cette larve de vampire ne lui obéissait pas. Ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas encore bu le sang de quelqu'un. Il exerçait toujours une meilleure emprise sur les vampires repus plutôt que sur ceux affamés. Il avait espéré que cette larve ait enfin cédé à sa faim mais celle-ci semblait résister de toute sa volonté. Il ne tirerait rien de ce déchet.

Détournant complètement son attention du jeune homme, Belphégor se concentra sur ses deux adversaires. Il était excité de voir qu'il pourrait sûrement assouvir sa vengeance plus tôt que prévu. Le réceptacle humain du fils du Seigneur Démon était d'une force si ridicule que s'en était hilarant. La seule ombre qui l'empêchait d'afficher clairement sa joie était cette servante démoniaque que bien qu'elle n'était sous aucun contrat n'en était pas moins redoutable.

Les attaques s'enchaînaient à une vitesse prodigieuse sans permettre de définir qui avait le dessus. Oga, qui ne supportait pas qu'on le sous-estime, demanda à Beel-Bo de libérer toute la puissance qu'il possédait. Le Zebul Spell se propagea sur son corps tandis que des flammes virevoltèrent tout autour de lui. Il s'engagea dans le combat sous la réprobation de la démone qu'il ignora.

Belphégor sentait que si le combat devait s'éterniser il n'arriverait sûrement pas à s'en sortir indemne. Il puisa dans ses dernières ressources et ses muscles se contractèrent fortement. Lorsqu'il les relâcha, même Hilda eut du mal à le suivre des yeux. Il en profita pour lui asséner plusieurs coups qu'elle para du mieux qu'elle put. Elle manqua une seule attaque et vola jusqu'à l'immeuble où s'étaient réfugiés le Docteur et son assistante. En tentant de voir si Hilda-san était gravement blessée à travers la fumée due à la chute, Furuichi ne put qu'apercevoir la carrure si caractéristique d'Alaindelon. Ainsi, tout le monde était réuni.

Belphégor tournait autour d'Oga et du bébé en cherchant une ouverture. Bien que l'humain soit assez faible, il savait par expérience que les pouvoirs des démons royaux n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Il vit une brèche dans la garde d'Oga et fondit sur sa victime. Il planta ses canines dans le bras droit de l'humain mais n'eut même pas l'occasion de savourer le breuvage de ses veines qu'il dut éviter un coup. Reculant de plusieurs mètres, Belphégor choisit de reprendre un tant soit peu son souffle tandis qu'Oga se tenait le bras en le fusillant du regard.

L'arôme excita le nez sensible de Furuichi et le changea instantanément en une bête assoiffée de sang. Sa conscience fut reléguée aux tréfonds de son esprit tant la présence de ce liquide lui était devenu indispensable. Ce n'était plus Furuichi qui s'était approché silencieusement derrière Oga, ni lui qui huma à s'en remplir les poumons l'odeur appétissante de son sang.

- Furu… !, tenta d'appeler Oga alors qu'il plongeait ses crocs dans la chair ensanglantée.

La saveur explosa dans sa bouche à travers les milliers de papilles réparties sur sa langue. Il avala une gorgée de sang et apprécia la sensation de bien-être qui déferla dans tout son corps. Il sentait reprendre des forces et sa fatigue s'envoler tant que le sang chaud coulait dans son œsophage. Ses yeux se plissèrent de plaisir et tous ses sens étaient focalisés seulement sur cette source onctueuse et délicieuse. Elle débordait de sa bouche et quelques gouttes glissèrent jusque sur son menton. Soudain, le sang eut un goût immonde, comme s'il s'était transformé en pétrole, tout pâteux et ayant perdu de toute sa saveur.

Ce fut suffisant pour que Furuichi reprenne ses esprits et se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lâcha enfin Oga qui s'effondra sur le côté, ses yeux ne reflétant qu'une immense douleur avant de s'évanouir.

Furuichi respira plus rapidement en réalisant pleinement la portée de son geste. Il percevait encore le sang d'Oga dans sa bouche et dans tout son corps mais il était loin de ressentir tout le plaisir qu'il avait pu éprouver quelques secondes auparavant. Il regardait le corps d'Oga et constata soulagé que son cœur battait encore. Beel-Bo avait les larmes aux yeux et frappait de ses petits poings le visage d'Oga pour le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit.

Belphégor éclata de rire devant la prouesse de cette larve qu'était ce Furuichi Takayuki. Dire qu'il le pensait irrécupérable ! Le vampire de sang pur jubilait devant ce retournement de situation inattendue. Il s'avança jusqu'à son désormais fidèle allié et de sa première victime le sourire aux lèvres. Il pouvait enfin assouvir sa soif de sang démoniaque grâce à ce bébé inoffensif.

- Tue l'humain Takayuki, ordonna Belphégor.

Furuichi, à l'entente de cette voix, aurait dû ressentir cette décharge électrique si caractéristique des ordres de son Maître. Pourtant rien ne vint et il se sentit comme détaché de ce vampire. Il avait commis une erreur monumentale mais il n'était pas partant pour devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Il se plaça juste devant Oga, empêchant Belphégor de passer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Tue-le, c'est un ordre !

Furuichi trembla de tout son corps face à la peur que lui inspirait Belphégor. Il n'avait jamais été très courageux et surtout pas maintenant qu'il devait faire face à un vampire ! C'était pourtant ce qu'il devait faire. Si jamais il cédait, Oga et même Beel-Bo allaient mourir. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il décida de participer au combat même s'il aurait préféré avoir une petite chance de gagner. Si l'intelligence pouvait lui être utile, il n'était pas aussi fort qu'Oga. Il oubliait qu'en tant que vampire, il était plus résistant qu'un simple humain mais il était persuadé qu'il était toujours aussi faible qu'avant.

Le sourire de Belphégor s'était transformé en grimace et dans l'obscurité de la nuit le rouge de ses yeux était comme deux phares tout droit sorti de l'Enfer. Bien que leur ressemblance était frappante, les yeux de Furuichi semblaient plus inoffensifs, comme un renard rencontrant un loup.

Comprenant que cette larve de vampire était définitivement une vermine pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, Belphégor empoigna de ses deux mains le cou de Furuichi et le souleva de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol. À peine sur la pointe des pieds, Furuichi avait la plus grande peine à respirer et déjà ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement dû au manque d'oxygène dans son cerveau. Belphégor allait lui trancher l'artère principale avec ses dents et se serait bientôt terminé de la vie misérable de Furuichi Takayuki.

Dans sa folie meurtrière, Belphégor ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'Oga avait réussi à se relever et préparait un Zebul Blast des plus puissants. Il se le reçut entre les côtes et fut propulsé sur une dizaine de mètres, entraînant Furuichi dans son sillage. Malgré tout, Furuichi était enfin débarrassé de la poigne de fer du vampire et récupérait son souffle. Une immense joie le parcourut en voyant Oga se tenir droit à l'endroit où il était évanoui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Oga lui jeta un regard froid renforcé par les tatouages dessinés sur son visage. Furuichi baissa précipitamment les yeux, ressentant la plus grande honte de sa vie. Oga n'allait jamais lui pardonner de lui avoir sucé son sang, il en était sûr à présent.

En réalité, Oga était juste furieux d'avoir été interrompu, même si Furuichi n'était pas vraiment maître de lui-même. Le brun revint près de Belphégor et lui asséna coup sur coup, se déchargeant d'une rage dont même lui avait du mal à comprendre le sens. Plaqué contre le sol, trop blessé pour bouger, Belphégor gémissait de moins en moins à mesure que les attaques pleuvaient sur son corps meurtri. Hilda, revigorée par les premiers soins du Docteur, prit la décision de l'achever avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Tandis qu'un cercle de nuage noir tourbillonnait à la pointe de son épée, elle bondit au-dessus du vampire. En levant son épée, un éclair zébra le ciel et vint se nicher dans la lame de la démone. Elle fonça ensuite sur le vampire la pointe dirigée vers son cœur pour le transpercer de part en part, mettant fin à la vie de Raphaël Ludwig Del Prade Belphégor, cinquième du nom.

Furuichi constata la mort de son Maître plus par la sensation de vide et de liberté que par la vue de son corps inerte à côté d'Oga et Hilda-san. Quand Oga se retourna précipitamment vers lui, il s'attendait à le voir furieux pourtant celui-ci était plus bouleversé qu'autre chose. Il se reprit rapidement lorsqu'il comprit que Furuichi était bel et bien vivant et hurla à Hilda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il était mort aussi ?!

- Ma décision était prise. D'ailleurs, ça me semble étrange qu'il soit encore en vie.

Afin de ne pas commettre d'erreur, elle replanta son épée dans le cœur de Belphégor mais Furuichi persistait toujours de vivre. Ce dernier se leva, intrigué par leur conversation. Il se dirigea vers eux totalement perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Hilda-san ?

- Je vérifie s'il est bien mort. Tu étais censé mourir en même temps que lui et vu que tu respires encore j'ai des doutes.

- Hein ?! Comment ça ?! Je devais mourir en même temps que lui ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est lui qui t'a transformé en vampire alors normalement tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui, répondit la blonde en jouant avec le cœur de Belphégor qu'elle continuait à pourfendre.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, approuva le Docteur qui venait de les rejoindre. J'ai pourtant omis de vous informer d'une dernière information et qui expliquerait la miraculeuse survie de cette vermine de vampire.

Furuichi commença à penser que les vampires étaient vraiment détestés par les démons vu les surnoms qu'on lui donnait. Lamia se plaignit de devoir supporter la vue d'un cœur de sale vampire et tout le monde fut d'accord pour rentrer chez Oga. Comme le Docteur avait horreur des humains et encore plus des vampires, il ne prit pas la peine de bander la plaie d'Oga ni de soulager le cou de Furuichi. Celui-ci détourna les yeux du bras de son ami qui perdait encore beaucoup de sang.

En chemin, le Docteur expliqua sa théorie. Il existerait à travers le monde un humain dont le sang était si succulent qu'une simple lapée pouvait suffire pour plusieurs jours. Cet humain serait unique pour chaque vampire et son sang serait considéré comme le sang parfait. D'après les rumeurs, ce sang avait plusieurs propriétés dont la plus importante était l'apport de puissance. Tandis que les vampires les plus faibles acquéraient la possibilité de se dissimuler plus facilement parmi les humains en ne craignant plus le soleil ni en perdant leur reflet, les vampires de sang pur devenaient plus forts et pouvaient même avoir de nouveaux pouvoirs dévastateurs.

Les rumeurs sur le sang parfait se contredisaient parfois mais le Docteur avait entendu dire que le lien entre un vampire et son Maître pouvait être rompu grâce à lui. D'où sa conclusion qu'Oga était le possesseur du sang parfait de Furuichi et que s'il n'avait pas bu son sang avant la mort de Belphégor, il aurait lui aussi perdu la vie.

Arrivé devant la maison d'Oga, il déclara :

- Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Viens Lamia.

- Oui Docteur !, répondit la jeune fille en se précipitant à sa suite.

- Attendez !, s'écria Furuichi. J'ai encore une question à vous poser, je peux ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Est-ce que le sang d'Oga va vraiment me calmer ? Même en présence de sang ?

Le Docteur réfléchit à la question.

- Si tu veux vraiment mon avis, je pense qu'il faudra apprendre à te contrôler quand tu verras du sang. Et si tu veux éviter que la santé de cet humain se dégrade, ajouta-t-il en désignant Oga, il va falloir que tu te limites sérieusement.

Furuichi acquiesça. Pour le moment il était rassasié et ayant expérimenté la faim pendant plusieurs jours, il se sentait capable de résister.

Avant de prendre la route vers la rivière, le Docteur attrapa le col de Furuichi et lui murmura :

- Le goût et la qualité du sang varie en fonction de l'humeur de l'humain. Si tu veux lui causer le moins de problèmes tu vas devoir faire en sorte qu'il déteste ça le moins possible.

Furuichi hocha rapidement la tête, content d'avoir eu cette information. Il aurait voulu demander comment faire apprécier une morsure de canines pointues à un humain mais le Docteur le coupa dans son élan :

- Surtout ne vise pas la carotide ni la jugulaire, c'est la façon la plus rapide pour le tuer.

- J'y veillerai Docteur, l'assura Hilda.

- Très bien. Sur ce.

- Au revoir Beelze-sama, Hilda-nee-sama !, cria Lamia en agitant la main.

Ils disparurent suivi d'Alaindelon. Furuichi, gêné par l'étrange calme qui régnait désormais sur le pas de la porte d'Oga, décida de rentrer chez lui. Oga approuva tout comme Hilda qui se plaignait que Beelze-sama devait être épuisé.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Furuichi réalisa à quel point il se sentait mieux. Une faim, bien humaine cette fois-ci, lui fit gargouiller son estomac. Il laissa les doux rayons du soleil lui caresser la peau avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'eut aucun mal à se justifier de ses deux nuits passées dehors en racontant simplement qu'il avait dormi l'avant-veille chez Oga et qu'il était rentré trop tard cette nuit sans oser les réveiller. Il souriait, tout heureux de pouvoir enfin s'empiffrer de choses si communes tel que le pain ou le riz qui récemment l'écœuraient profondément.

C'était un lundi doux mais ensoleillé et Furuichi décida d'aller en cours. Il sortit en sifflotant, sac à dos à l'épaule. Sa famille le regardait de travers en se demandant ce qui le rendait si heureux mais se contenta de passer l'éponge. Les choses redevenaient enfin comme avant et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les cours et les jours se suivirent en se ressemblant. Furuichi était décontracté et même s'il arrivait à voir le sang de ses camarades de classe circuler dans leur corps, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ce sang parfait qu'avait Oga était vraiment fantastique ! En fait, il n'y avait plus que son sang qui le captivait. Sûrement parce que la blessure d'Oga était encore ouverte. Son bandage devenait légèrement rouge à la fin de la journée. Il évitait de se servir de son bras droit lors des combats mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être un handicap important.

Les deux lycéens marchaient sur la route menant chez eux et avaient prévu d'aller chez Oga. Furuichi n'osait pas en parler mais sa faim se faisait de plus en plus dévorante et le fait de sentir le parfum embaumant du sang d'Oga le mettait à rude épreuve. En plus de ça, il avait envie de tester le pouvoir de sa salive. Après tout, celle-ci arrivait à accélérer ses guérisons, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas sur Oga ?

Ils furent accueillis dans la cuisine par une Hilda ravie de donner ses croquettes à Beelze-sama. Celui-ci se jeta sur elles, la démone ayant enfin réussi à apprendre quelque chose sur la cuisine humaine grâce à la mère d'Oga.

Beel-Bo fut laissé aux bons soins d'Hilda et les deux amis montèrent dans la chambre. Oga soupira de contentement et fit craquer ses épaules, se plaignant que Beel-Bo devenait plus lourd chaque jour. Il s'installa devant la console et l'alluma. L'écran clignota quelques secondes puis afficha le menu du jeu.

- Oga, l'appela finalement Furuichi.

- Hm ?

Le brun leva la tête vers lui, ne remarquant pas ou en tout cas ignorant totalement la gêne visible de son ami qui se tenait juste devant la porte close.

- Tu sais, à propos de mon problème… Je me disais que puisqu'on est là…

Furuichi ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de baisser la tête. Oga pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Quel problème ?

Furuichi soupira bruyamment. Oga était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, un imbécile de grande envergure ! Furuichi releva la tête, légèrement énervé.

- Quel problème ?! Je bouffe du sang je te rappelle ! J'y suis pour rien, j'en ai besoin ! J'aime pas l'idée de devoir te mordre… non de mordre qui que ce soit ! Ah non attends… Si c'était Hilda-san, ou même Kunieda-sempai…

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable, le coupa Oga.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. C'était rare mais Oga devait réfléchir. Sûrement. En fait Furuichi n'en savait rien.

- T'as vraiment besoin de mon sang ? Tu peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Furuichi parut décontenancé. Alors ça dérangeait quand même Oga ? Vu qu'il ne s'était pas opposé à l'idée jusqu'ici, Furuichi était persuadé qu'il s'en fichait. Ou qu'en tout cas il comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. De nouveau, la gêne s'empara de lui. Pourquoi son sang parfait n'appartenait pas au moins à une fille ?

- Tu sais, je pourrai boire le sang de quelqu'un d'autre mais ça serait pas pareil. Depuis que j'ai bu ton sang, je… je le vois différemment de ceux des autres.

Il n'essaya même pas de lui dire que c'était le seul qui l'attirait et le faisait saliver. Que seule son odeur lui fermait les yeux de délice et que chaque jour son obsession devenait plus forte au fur et à mesure que le manque s'amplifiait. Il garda ses sentiments pour lui et espéra ne pas avoir à plus se justifier devant Oga.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas emballé par sa tâche. Il se souvenait de son ami totalement déchaîné lorsqu'il lui avait sauté au cou et son visage crispé de douleur restait gravé en lui. Il dévisagea Furuichi en n'y décelant aucune canine trop longue ni ses yeux rougeoyants. Il ne remarqua que la tête stupide de son ami d'enfance qui attendait apparemment une réponse de sa part.

- Ok mais on fait ça vite alors, consentit enfin Oga.

- Ouais !

Oga se leva et se mit face à Furuichi qui parut intimidé. Certes il avait faim et il voulait boire le sang d'Oga mais soudain la situation ressemblait trop à une scène à l'eau de rose tirée des mauvais mangas de sa sœur. Il déglutit et chercha quelque chose à dire puis vit le bandage au bras qui rougissait de sang. Sans plus réfléchir, il lui prit le bras et défit minutieusement le pansement. La blessure saigna un peu plus une fois à l'air libre.

Sous les yeux d'Oga, Furuichi prit son apparence vampirique et lécha le sang perlant à la surface de la peau écorchée. Peu à peu une cicatrice apparut avant de totalement être remplacée par une peau neuve et intacte. Furuichi lâcha le bras d'Oga maintenant complètement guéri. Il observa la réaction du brun qui était plutôt surpris.

- Tu pouvais pas faire ça avant ?, lui reprocha son ami.

- Tu me dis ça maintenant mais je viens de te lécher le bras là, répliqua pour la peine Furuichi.

Il entendit un grommellement suivi d'un _« Dégueulasse. » _pendant qu'il essuyait son bras sur sa chemise. Lui ne put s'empêcher de se pourlécher.

_« J'ai vraiment des goûts étranges maintenant. »_, songea-t-il.

- Bon au moins j'aurai pas plein de morsures qui pissent le sang sur tout le corps, remarqua Oga.

- J'ai pas l'intention de tant faire sur tout le corps de toute façon.

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent et eurent ensemble une expression dégoûtée.

- T'as pas intérêt !, prévint Oga.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en n'ai pas du tout envie non plus ! Mais on est obligé alors donne-moi ton bras.

- Encore ?

- Tu préfères un autre endroit peut-être ?, voulut savoir Furuichi.

- Non c'est bon, répondit Oga alors qu'il venait d'imaginer son ami planter ses crocs dans sa gorge.

Il tendit son bras vers Furuichi qui le saisit et éleva la main d'Oga au niveau de son visage. Il aurait pu se demander comment s'y prendre mais son instinct de vampire savait déjà quoi faire. Les canines se plantèrent dans le poignet d'Oga, pile sur l'une des veines qui le parcouraient. Le sang était aspiré par l'extrémité de ses dents pour être acheminé jusqu'à sa bouche. La saveur du sang, d'abord exquise, vira rapidement en un breuvage infect et écœurant. Furuichi se doutait que ce changement était dû à l'humeur d'Oga alors il regarda son ami et le vit en train de serrer les dents, les sourcils froncés par la douleur.

En quelques secondes, Furuichi sut quoi faire pour soulager cette douleur. Sans vraiment savoir comment, son instinct de vampire ayant pris le relais, il se mit à insuffler une sorte d'anesthésiant à travers ses crocs. Furuichi suppliait en son for intérieur _« Qu'Oga aime ça. »_ continuellement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le goût du sang redevint normal et même mieux, il s'améliora. Il devint plus doux, plus sucré et plus piquant. Il véhiculait en même temps quelques bribes des sentiments d'Oga, très flous, pourtant Furuichi perçut des fragments de plaisir et d'excitation. Sa faim apaisée, il préféra arrêter de boire pour ne pas risquer de tuer Oga. Il retira ses crocs de son poignet et lécha minutieusement les deux petites marques jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent définitivement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et releva la tête, il surprit le regard étrange d'Oga.

Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées et à vrai dire il était très gêné. Ses yeux reflétaient à la fois de l'incompréhension et un petit plus de quelque chose que n'arrivait pas à saisir Furuichi. Il voulut retirer précipitamment sa main mais son geste parut très mou, comme si son corps n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision. En observant plus attentivement, Furuichi constata que son corps n'était _vraiment_ pas d'accord avec cette décision !

Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'Oga. Il détourna instantanément son regard et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Un rire jaune monta silencieusement dans sa gorge en réalisant ce qu'il avait vraiment fait en suppliant « qu'Oga aime ça. ». N'empêche que son sang était devenu meilleur après ça et qu'il n'avait plus eu mal. Enfin… il l'espérait. Il voulait lui demander mais vu la situation, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Oga s'était retourné et même s'il essayait de le cacher, ses grandes respirations pour tenter de se calmer n'étaient pas discrètes.

- Je sais pas ce que t'as fait, dit brusquement Oga, mais c'était moins douloureux à la fin.

Il se racla la gorge et observa son poignet. Aucune marque ne laissait présager le chamboulement intérieur qu'il avait pu ressentir pendant cette simple morsure.

- Ah ça… Je sais pas trop comment j'ai fait en fait, finit par répondre Furuichi en faisant comme s'il n'avait absolument pas excité son meilleur ami. Mon instinct de vampire fait tout le boulot, ha ha ha…

Son rire forcé ne réussit pas à chasser son embarras mais au moins il était rassuré, Oga faisait comme si de rien n'était. Celui-ci se retourna et proposa de jouer à la console. Furuichi accepta, évitant soigneusement de laisser sa curiosité vérifier si Oga s'était parfaitement calmé.

Chaque semaine, Furuichi répétait inlassablement son petit rituel. Oga et lui s'isolaient toujours dans la chambre du brun, Hilda préférant éloigner Beelze-sama de cette pratique barbare et répugnante selon elle. Les deux lycéens s'en accommodaient parfaitement car à chaque fois que Furuichi relâchait Oga, il le retrouvait toujours dans le même état. Ils n'en parlaient pas, gênés par la réaction du corps du brun.

Cependant Furuichi avait l'impression qu'Oga commençait à s'habituer, voire à réclamer cette sensation. Il se faisait sûrement des idées après tout mais les fragments de sentiments qu'il percevait commençaient à former un puzzle plus ou moins clair. Oga aimait qu'il le morde bien plus qu'il devait se l'avouer. De plus en plus souvent, Furuichi le surprenait à soupirer d'extase et ses yeux restaient dans le vague même après qu'il l'ait lâché. Son tempérament devenait plus posé et ses sourires devenaient plus doux. Cette transformation n'était pas flagrante et elle ne persistait généralement pas jusqu'au lendemain mais Furuichi l'avait très bien remarqué. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, se contentant d'assouvir sa soif de sang chaque semaine en ne prélevant que deux gorgées.

Les vacances commencèrent alors, ne changeant pas grand-chose aux habitudes des deux lycéens. Malheureusement un sérieux problème se présentait aux yeux de Furuichi. Sa famille avait décidé de partir dès le lendemain près d'Okinawa, lieu très prisé pour son climat chaud et ses plages de sable blanc. Il n'y avait aucun problème à part pour la durée du voyage qui était de deux semaines. Or Furuichi doutait fortement de pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps avec seulement deux gorgées de sang. D'où la conversation animée qu'il entretenait avec Oga à ce sujet.

- S'il te plaît Oga !

- Tu sais dans quel état je serai après ?! J'ai pas envie d'être HS pendant que tu batifoleras dans la mer !

- Allez, juste pour cette fois !

- Non ! T'as qu'à pas partir et ça règle le problème !

- Quoi ?! Je vais pas me priver de vacances à cause de toi quand même ! Et je suis sûr qu'il y aura plein de filles, je peux pas les manquer !

Oga allait lui répliquer qu'il n'avait qu'à sucer le sang de ces filles à la place du sien mais se retint. Cette histoire l'énervait plus qu'elle ne devrait. Probablement parce que s'il cédait à la demande de son ami, il ressentirait encore cette drôle de sensation qu'il provoquait en lui.

- En échange tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux, argumenta finalement Furuichi.

Oga soupira et lui répondit un _« Bon d'accord. »_ résigné. Il espérait ne pas avoir à le regretter plus tard.

En rentrant, il confia Beel-Bo à sa mère et monta dans sa chambre avec Furuichi. Il prit soin de fermer la porte à clé comme il en avait pris l'habitude et se tourna vers son ami tout heureux. Il sautillait sur place de joie en pensant à ses vacances merveilleuses au soleil. Oga tendit son bras vers lui et le mit sous son nez.

- Fais vite, lui intima-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est bon, râla pour la forme Furuichi.

Il lui prit la main et flaira le sang battant dans les veines de son poignet. Cela suffit à faire monter en lui cette soif indicible pour le liquide carmin. Ses crocs s'allongèrent et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur rouge inquiétante.

Dans ces moments-là, Oga le regardait toujours mêlé de peur et d'admiration. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de son ami, loin de là. Il n'avait rien de fort chez lui et celui-ci n'avait jamais eu l'idée même de lui faire peur. Pourtant quelque chose dérangeait Oga lorsqu'il le voyait se transformer en vampire. Il semblait devenir une bête fondant sur sa proie, sans l'ombre d'un doute au fond de ses yeux, comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'Oga soit à sa merci.

Il y avait aussi cette part d'Oga qui admirait la beauté irréelle de Furuichi. Avant même qu'il ne le morde, son cœur battait plus fort et plus vite quand il le voyait sous cette forme. Sans échapper à cette règle, c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il vit Furuichi enfoncer ses crocs dans sa peau. Oga lut dans ses yeux un indescriptible bonheur qui déclencha automatiquement une vague d'excitation dans tout son corps et bien qu'il commençait à s'y habituer et tentait de résister, sa conscience fut balayée par la montée d'adrénaline.

Puis quelque chose changea radicalement en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour chercher de l'air mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il voulait. Il souhaitait que ce plaisir dure, qu'il augmente même, et il n'y avait que Furuichi qui en était capable. Brusquement, il attrapa les cheveux de son ami, le tira vers lui et plaqua sa bouche contre les lèvres rouges de sang. Complètement perdu, il avait le sentiment qu'il avait besoin du contact de ses lèvres pour vivre. Il fourra sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle et loin de la fuir, celle-ci entama un ballet enflammé avec elle.

Furuichi était entraîné par l'ardeur d'Oga. Ses canines griffaient la langue du brun et le sang qui en découlait dépassait largement tout ce qu'il avait déjà goûté. Grâce à lui, il ressentait ce qu'Oga ressentait et ne pensait plus qu'à cette passion dévorante, au plaisir qu'Oga éprouvait et qu'il lui transmettait par son baiser.

Oga les poussa sur son lit sans pour autant arrêter leur échange. Chaque blessure que Furuichi lui faisait lui procurait des picotements d'excitation, renforçant de plus en plus ses sensations. Quand Oga se déhancha sur lui, Furuichi mit ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas perdre le contact avec sa bouche. Il sentit les mains d'Oga chercher les boutons de sa braguette et lui-même défit la ceinture du brun. On aurait dit deux bêtes affamées se jetant l'une sur l'autre pour se dévorer.

Furuichi baissa le pantalon et le caleçon d'Oga jusqu'aux genoux et jeta sa tête en arrière au moment où Oga toucha sa verge tendue à travers le tissu de son boxer. Oga s'empressa de l'embrasser dans le cou et de lui mordiller la peau. Son souffle erratique résonnait aux oreilles de Furuichi qui, privé de sang, arrivait un peu mieux à réfléchir. Il tira son boxer et attrapa son sexe entre sa main. L'autre appuyait dans le dos d'Oga pour le forcer à se baisser ce qu'il fit instinctivement. Furuichi réussit à prendre en main leurs deux sexes ensemble et Oga grogna de plaisir quand il recommença à se déhancher, le toucher inhabituel accentuant son excitation. Furuichi était atteint par cet enfièvrement des sens mais se forçait à ne pas mordre dans le cou d'Oga. Il avait terriblement envie de plonger ses crocs et de déguster le sang qui embaumait ses narines. Sauf qu'il avait encore assez de présence pour ne pas fondre sur la gorge offerte du brun et cherchait un autre endroit où il pourrait se satisfaire.

Il commençait à avoir chaud, autant contre le torse d'Oga qu'à l'intérieur de son corps. Il bouillonnait d'impatience de s'abreuver de son sang exquis pourtant son instinct lui dictait d'attendre l'apogée. Se sentant venir, il déchira brutalement le haut de la chemise d'Oga et mordit dans son épaule, diffusant de nouveau dans son sang l'anesthésiant qui jouait aussi le rôle d'aphrodisiaque superpuissant et décuplait son plaisir. Oga éjacula sans même avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte et provoqua en cascade la jouissance de Furuichi qui ressentit toutes ses sensations à travers son sang.

Furuichi relâcha son emprise et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire. Le sang qu'il venait de boire était sans aucun doute le sang parfait promis par les légendes vampiriques. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui que lui offrait Oga depuis des semaines. Il ferma les yeux, encore embrumé par le sentiment de bien-être qui le parcourait.

Oga souffla dans son cou, toujours avachi sur son corps. Lui aussi expérimentait pour la première fois une certaine sérénité après la jouissance. Ça avait été fantastique. Bien qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et que surtout, il en était l'instigateur, il profitait du battement de cœur juste à côté du sien et de la chaleur du corps sous lui. Son épaule commençait à le démanger et en y jetant un coup d'œil, il constata qu'elle saignait abondamment.

- 'Tain, t'aurais pu faire gaffe, maugréa-t-il.

Furuichi reprit enfin ses esprits en se rappelant leur sauvage étreinte. Il se figea et rougit. Il mit plusieurs minutes à lui répondre, cherchant ses mots :

- C'est… c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, bredouilla-t-il enfin.

Oga avait bien senti la crispation de son ami et se doutait bien que leur position confortable n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il préférait. Il voulut se relever mais à part des points noirs lui obscurcissant la vue, rien ne se passa.

- Dis Oga, tu voudrais pas bouger ?, demanda ingénument Furuichi à ce moment-là.

- J'peux pas, grommela Oga, trop faiblement pour être entendu.

- Quoi ?

- J'peux pas, crétin de Furuichi ! J'ai plus de forces à cause de toi !

- Ah d'accord…

Furuichi aurait voulu qu'il en ait encore parce que ce fut laborieux de le pousser sur le côté et de se dégager. En plus, alors qu'ils auraient pu faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand il vit que sa main et sa chemise étaient complètement tâchées d'un blanc laiteux. Il se rhabilla précipitamment et déglutit en voyant l'état d'Oga.

Sa chemise était dans un triste état. Elle aussi était empreinte du liquide blanc mais c'était surtout les trois boutons arrachés et le sang qui tâchait le col qui dérangeaient Furuichi. Les draps commençaient même à se teinter en rouge.

- La boite de mouchoirs est sur le bureau, l'informa Oga, son visage dissimulé derrière son bras replié.

Furuichi s'en empara, s'essuya la main et balança la boite sur le lit pour que le brun puisse au moins se sentir un peu plus propre. Il remit son caleçon et son pantalon tant bien que mal mais refusa l'aide de Furuichi. Une fois un peu plus présentable, Furuichi osa s'approcher de lui.

- C'est bon, je vais plus te sauter dessus, sembla obligé de dire Oga.

- Je sais. C'est juste… Je crois que c'est de ma faute ce qui vient de se passer.

Le silence fut la seule réponse d'Oga. Furuichi avait sûrement raison, son poison lui faisait perdre la tête. Mais c'était quand même lui qui s'était laissé emporter.

- C'était suffisant au moins ? Pour le sang je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

- Ouais. C'était délicieux même.

- Plus qu'avant ?, voulut savoir Oga, intrigué.

Il dégagea son visage et observa Furuichi qui acquiesça en souriant.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est le sang le plus exquis que j'ai jamais bu.

- Dégueulasse, répliqua Oga.

Il ne réussit pas à rester sérieux et fut pris d'un fou rire qu'il communiqua à Furuichi.

- Je vais te soigner, déclara Furuichi une fois le calme revenu.

Oga se mit sur le dos et se laissa faire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détacher ses yeux de son visage et de cette petite mèche un peu trop longue qui retombait sur son nez.

- Voilà, guérie !, annonça fièrement Furuichi.

Il vérifia sa montre et s'aperçut de l'heure.

- Faut que j'y aille, j'ai même pas fait ma valise.

- Ok. Passe de bonnes vacances au moins.

- Compte sur moi !

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se tourna vers Oga, toujours affalé dans son lit, la chemise en piteux état.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte un T-shirt ?

- Ah ouais, dans l'armoire il doit bien y en avoir un de propre.

Furuichi posa le T-shirt sur le lit à côté d'Oga.

- 'Tain, je le savais que j'allais être KO…

- Désolé. Et merci !

- C'est ça, profite que je sois trop faible pour te frapper.

Furuichi se contenta de lui sourire et quitta la pièce.

Bien qu'ils venaient de franchir un cap important, ils se comportaient toujours naturellement tout en refusant, inconsciemment ou non, de se poser trop de questions. Pour Furuichi, toute sa vie avait changé le jour où Belphégor l'avait mordu. Son corps avait changé et il devait constamment garder le contrôle sur le monstre qu'il savait exister en lui. Grâce au sang d'Oga, il vivait une vie relativement normale. Il pouvait continuer à être un lycéen banal sans crainte de partir en flamme au soleil ni d'attaquer les gens la nuit. Le comportement d'Oga pendant qu'il buvait son sang n'était dû qu'à un effet secondaire de sa capacité à le soulager de la douleur. Ça permettait de le protéger puisque son sang devenait meilleur s'il éprouvait du plaisir et que Furuichi avait ainsi besoin d'une moindre quantité pour étancher sa soif. Le plaisir que lui-même avait ressenti n'était en réalité que les sentiments d'Oga décuplés par l'anesthésiant transmis à travers le sang.

Furuichi se satisfaisait de cette explication. Sa vie devenait encore plus bizarre qu'avant mais finalement ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Heureusement que c'était Oga, son meilleur ami, qui possédait son sang parfait. Il n'aurait pas accepté cette situation avec un inconnu.

Du côté d'Oga, qui ne savait pas que Furuichi pouvait percevoir ses propres sentiments, même fragmentés, il se sentait perdu. Alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait été dégoûté par la simple pensée que Furuichi boive son sang, à présent, il attendait impatiemment sa prochaine venue. Il avait adoré leur dérapage alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons. Jamais encore il n'avait eu ce besoin de le toucher et de l'embrasser. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée avant. Ça l'aurait sûrement écœuré, il en était persuadé.

Bien sûr, il soupçonnait Furuichi et ses instincts de vampire d'avoir provoqué le plaisir en lui pourtant… Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'il avait ressenti était fabriqué de toute pièce, que ce n'était que son imagination lorsqu'il avait été heureux d'entendre son cœur battre près du sien, quand il s'était amusé à regarder son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire et quand cette petite mèche avait effleuré son nez. Furuichi ne le contrôlait plus à ce moment-là, il en était sûr.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi Furuichi l'obsédait tant ? C'était quoi cette attirance pour son meilleur ami ?

Oga scruta le plafond à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse, mais rien ne vint. Il n'était pas très intelligent et sûrement encore moins patient. Alors il décida de laisser ces questions rester en suspens. La réponse se révélerait bien un jour ou l'autre. Il suffisait de vivre et d'attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Convaincu par sa dernière résolution, Oga ferma les yeux et s'endormit comme une souche, libéré d'un poids qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

Les deux amis se séparèrent ainsi, chacun s'étant rassuré à leur manière, laissant le temps au temps, sans même deviner que s'ils étaient tant liés, ce n'était pas seulement grâce à leur amitié de longue date. Parce que le Docteur ne les avait pas prévenus d'une dernière chose. Le sang d'un humain n'était pas naturellement le sang parfait d'un vampire. Il le devenait grâce aux sentiments forts que pouvaient ressentir l'humain et le vampire. L'amour passionné entre une humaine et un vampire avaient créé un scandale des siècles auparavant jusqu'à la découverte du sang parfait. La légende n'avait fini par garder que la puissance et la rareté de ce sang en omettant sa principale raison d'être : l'amour.

Peu à peu, les deux jeunes hommes allaient le découvrir tout en grandissant, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

**Fin**

* * *

_**E**t là vous vous dites : "Quoi ? Comment ça_ **_Fin_**_ ? Mais ils sont même pas ensemble !" Oui ben, soit vous imaginez un peu, soit vous allez voir **Ceci n'est pas pour les enfants !** Oui je fais de la pub et alors x) ? Vu que c'est un recueil, il est posté sous le statut de "Complete"._**  
**

_**À** part ça, c'était bien ? Je suis curieuse vous savez et le seul moyen de me dire ce que vous pensez, c'est de m'écrire des reviews ! Reviews, à mooooi !_


End file.
